Gajevy One Shots
by Faelise
Summary: All of my Gajevy One Shots. Variety of angst/fluff
1. By Your Side

"You didn't have to come you know" Gajeel said whilst staring down at his petite companion.

"You really think I'd trust you to go to a library on your own? Besides, I'd like to see if this place has any interesting books" She replied, staring up at the tall figure

They continued down the pathway that was shrouded in bushes. The night was falling and with no nearby villages in sight, the hope of finding a place to stay was dwindling with each step.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night" Gajeel said whilst looking at a clear field. It wasn't very well lit up, with the only available light coming from the moon above.

"You really want to sleep on the ground? We don't even have any bedding or pillows"

"That's where you're wrong shorty"

"Huh" Levy spoke whilst watching Gajeel place his bag on the ground, from it, he removed a starry patterned sheet and pillow.

"I always carry it, just in case and stuff"

"Only one?"

"I would've packed more if I'd known you were going to tag along without me knowing"

Levy placed her bag down on the floor next to Gajeels and dug out a torch along with some water.

"Well I guess I'll head over there and grab some leaves or somethi-"

Before she could finish, a hand placed itself on her shoulder, stopping her from moving

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't give you the blanket, I can't let a lady freeze out in the cold"

She slowly felt the man wrap the starry blanket around her tiny body, his hands dancing over her small figure, tucking it under her arms and pulling her hair over the back. He then proceeded to lie his head down on top of his bag and close his eyes. He would never admit he was cold, not in front of her. He looked up at the stars above and wondered how far away they were. Suddenly, a warm item fell atop his body.

"This blanket is too big for me to use on my own, so cover yourself up with half of it before you become an ice statue."

He felt a small warmth on his side as Levy lay beside him. Despite all the cold air that surrounded them, she was so warm. She always was.

"I'm sorry I got you sleeping on the ground like this, I didn't really plan for any of this yanno"

"I'm the one who tagged along remember, here I am stealing your pillow and you're the one apologising"

Gajeel sighed, he watched his cold breath disappear into the air. It headed straight up towards the stars that shone down upon the pair

"Still, I'm glad you're here" he murmured quietly

"What was that Gajeel?" her soft voice spoke, leaving a trail that escaped into the night sky

"Nothing, we should probably try and get some sleep since we've still got our mission tomorrow"

"I guess, goodnight Gajeel"

"Goodnight Levy"

The pair closed their eyes and fell asleep under the stars.


	2. Shrimp Soup

Rain.

It trickled down her window, leaving trails of the droplets and their past. Although the rain wasn't the best weather to be out in, she adored hearing it whilst she engulfed herself into her books. Something about the rain made her feel calm, like nothing could hurt her.

She hadn't been down to the guild in days, she had been caught out in the rain a few days prior and got a terrible cold. She'd give anything to see Wendy, who was sadly out on a job with the others. She didn't just want to ask for her aid, she simply wanted someone to talk to. Levy liked being alone to read and organise her books among other things, but she didn't like being lonely.

Slowly moving out of her blankets that sheltered her tiny body, she rose to the window from her bed and looked at the view. From the window, she could see the whole of Magnolia. At the bottom of the hill she could see the flags that flew above the Guild Hall, whilst the Church stood tall between the rows of houses to the North. Fairy Hills was a truly wonderful place apart from one thing: No Boys. Jet and Droy had tried to come and see her, but had been turned away at the door and sulked back down the hill to the Guild. She missed Jet. She missed Droy. But mostly.

She missed him.

He had never liked the rain. He would always moan on about not wanting to rust outside like some piece of scrap. She remembered that he had gone out on a job with Lily a few days ago and how she hadn't heard of his return, or anything at all since she was locked away in her room. The thought of him cursing away at the rain clouds made her giggle. People always thought that Gajeel could be scary and tended to fear when he got angry. Not her. She liked the emotion he showed for something as small as water falling from the sky. If only he saw its beauty the way she did. She wanted him to see the beauty of the world around him. The bright sun that would glisten off his piercings. The calm winds that would gently blow his hair. The delicate snowflakes that would melt into his skin. She saw all that beauty. She saw him as beautiful. He didn't see those bright waves, the leaves caught up in the autumn breeze of the snowflakes. Did he even see her as beautiful?

"Stupid Gajeel" she murmured as she threw her head into her hands. She remembered all the stupid things he'd done and quietly giggled. She liked stupid Gajeel. Her eyes trailed over the buildings that lay all over Magnolia back to path that wound itself up the hill her home sat upon. A dark figure was slowly making its way along it towards Levy. She peered out of the window trying to figure out who it was. Couldn't have been Jet or Droy since the pair were practically inseparable. The figure was too tall to be Wendy and the shape didn't resemble any of the other girls either.

It was him

"Hey shorty, come down" his voice called out. She'd forgotten how loud he could be sometimes.

"I'm sick, I can't see people"

"5 minutes"

"But I can't get ou-"

"Please"

She stared at the hooded figure below her window. The rain trickled down his long coat down into the thick blades of grass that engulfed his ankles. He wasn't the kind of guy to say please, not even when asking for things. She was intrigued by his appearance. She shouldn't. But she must.

"Ok, give me a second" She said before moving back inside from the window. She removed her body from the comfort of her bed and threw on a silky orange dress, accompanied by bunny slippers and headed downstairs to the front door. She opened it to find him leaning against the wall, sheltering himself from the rain. He turned to face her and removed the hood that covered his head, revealing his devious smirk.

"I heard you were sick"

"I heard you were on a job"

"Got back this morning, nothing me and Lily couldn't handle"

"Mmmm"

Their voices fell to silence as the rain continued to fall behind them

"So uh" he spoke whilst scratching the back of his head "I came to see if you were alright, and bring you this" He reached under his cloak and withdrew a small container. The top read "Shrimp Soup"

"Is that supposed to be a joke…"

"Gihii"

"Anyway, thank you, I'm surprised you'd risk rusting to give me soup"

"Well since Salamander can't heat it up for you, I thought I'd bring it hot"

"Thanks Gajeel, tell Lily I said hi" she turned to head back inside before a hand grabbed her wrist and stopping her from moving.

"I know I can't come in and you can't come out, so I'll just have to do it here" His arm swivelled her petite figure away from the door and into his embrace. Despite the rain, he felt strangely warm. His hand traced its way from her arm and found its self entwined within her blue locks. His crimson eyes looked deep into her pools of brown that camouflaged themselves into the surrounding darkness. Her rose tinted cheeks illuminated her face and his attention fell towards her plump and small lips. Before she could say anything, he had pressed his lips against her, placing his free hand over her back and pulling her closer to his chest. He didn't want to ever release her.

She never wanted to be released.

Eventually, their lips parted and the world around them came back to life.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Your lips were tempting me was all"

"No.. I meant since.. Never mind"

"Anyway, I should probably go, before your soup gets cold"

His arms freed themselves from her body and replaced the cloak above his mane of hair. He turned to leave and started to stroll down the path before a soft voice echoed into the atmosphere

"Thank you"

"Its only soup"

"I mean, Thank you"

"Oh, yeah"

She watched the tall figure make its way into the distance before returning upstairs to the confines of her bed. The soup filled her room with a warm air, bringing with it the smell of fresh Shrimp. She watched the rain continue to fall heavily as she thought about her passionate encounter. She couldn't tell if it was the soup or the kiss, but something was definitely making her feel better.

The next day she found herself being welcomed back to the guild by her best friends. They spoke of how sad they were without her presence and were glad to see her smiling again.

"Hey guys.."

"Yes Levy?"

"Have you seen Gajeel today?"

"Apparently he's sick, must've caught a bug on his job"

"Oh, maybe I'll pay him a visit later, bring him a get better present of something"

"I heard soup is supposed to be good for making people feel better"


	3. Sugar Rush

After a long night, the tired pair finally made their way home, bags full of sweets in hand. As she kicked off her tall heels, she sprinted her way over the carpet and jumped down onto the couch, pouring the bags contents all over the floor. A Greenish figure stood behind her, hands crossed over his chest.

"Now, you know what we talked about right?" He stepped closer to her, kicking some of the candy with his boots.

"Come on Gajeel, we didn't collect all this stuff just to watch it sit in wrappers." She gruffed at him, cheeks pouted and arms crossed in a huff.

"Levy, we got all that stuff because Wendy dragged us along, I don't even want any of it"

"Well I do, so I'll be taking your bag too then" She reached up and tried to take his bag from his hand, but he raised it high into the air where he knew she couldn't reach it. She raised up to her feet and started jumping, only managing to reach the top of his head with her hands. After a while of watching her suffer, he turned away and started heading for the bathroom.

"I'm going to wash this stuff off before I turn green forever, behave ya hear?" He turned to find her pouting at him, puppy eyes on full show. He wanted to drop his bag and let her enjoy herself, but the memory of last time sent a shiver down his spine. She eventually nodded in agreement and he headed for the bathroom, taking his bag along with him. After taking off his clothes and stepping in the shower, he watched the green water flow into the plug hole, although tonight had been fun, he didn't like the idea if being Frankensteins Monster forever. As he carefully rubbed shampoo into his long locks, he heard a small laugh coming from inside the adjoining bedroom.

"Levy? That you" He called out, but the water trickled into his ears, its noise blocking his hearing. Eventually, he heard another small giggle and a door slam afterwards. What the hell was going on. As he finished washing himself, he stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to change. Whilst drying himself, he heard the same giggles as from before, only now coming from outside the room. He ignored it the first few times, thinking Levy had been watching something humorous, but as it continued, the laughter got wilder and louder. Eventually, Gajeel finished drying his hair and placed it back into a loose ponytail. As he went to throw the damp towel into the basket, he noticed his bag was gone. Oh god. A shiver ran down his spine as he hurried to get dressed. As he slowly opened the door, he peeked his head around the corner, he noticed a hint of blue zoom by the end of the hallway. He was in trouble.

"Levy.." he inched his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, taking a deep breath as he reached the living room. He entered to find Levy running around the couch in circles, laughing as she did so. His eyes fell to the floor to find both bags of candy emptied out on the floor, with only the wrappers remaining. He called out her name several times, but he only received a strange sound or laugh every time. As he approached the couch, he put out his hands to grab her as she ran towards him, only to have her duck under his arms and run off toward the kitchen. Dammit. He quickly followed after her and arrived to the sight of her now running around the kitchen counter. His hand fell over his face and he let out a deep sigh. He really should have been more careful with the candy. He watched her begin to twirl every few steps as she continued to circle the table, a huge smile on her face as she did so. His eyes carefully watched her face as she smile grew wider with each step, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Maybe it wasn't too bad.

CRASH!

He shook himself out of his daydream to find a broken plate on the floor, with Levy looking down at the broken shards in sadness, before looking up at Gajeel. Just as soon as the smile on her face had gone, it had returned and she began dancing around the table again. He looked down at the glass and realised that she had been walking bare foot the whole time, upon seeing her get closer to the glass, he jumped out to stop her. A few seconds later, he looked up from the floor to find her looking down on him, she had wriggled out of his grasp again. Her witches costumed sparkled in the kitchen light, as her mauve lips pressed against his forehead before she ran off through the hallway again. He slowly picked himself up and headed after her, noting to clean the glass up later. As he entered the hallway, he noticed a small hand grab onto the handle of the bedroom door and pull it shut. She was trapped. He slowly sneaked his way up to the door and gently placed his hand on the knob. After counting to three in his head, he burst into the room, hands out ready to stop her escape. He expected to find her jumping on the bed or pulling out all their clothes from the cupboard. But she was asleep. Her body sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. He slowly sat beside her on the bed, rolling her over gently so she could breath properly. He watched her chest move up and down as her lips parted to let out a small noise. Finally, she wasn't causing trouble he thought, that is, until he looked over to find a giant green and purple stain on the sheets and her face missing half of its make-up.


	4. The Cake

Finally. They were home. After a long day of shopping, Gajeel and Levy had made it back home after a day of adventure. They kicked off their shoes and left their bags in the kitchen. Levy slowly moved towards the couch, face planting down into the soft cushions.

"Tired shrimp?" his voice called from the kitchen

"Mmm" a mumbled reply came from the pillow, although the day had been a wonderful one, boy was she glad to be home. His footsteps echoed on the hard wood floor before his hand began rubbing her back, she knew he was tired too, but he didn't dare show it, not to her. She removed her face from the cushion to find two small plates sat upon the table, accompanied by two forks sat on a small box. Although she had only gone out to buy a few books, she couldn't resist going into the bakery nearby that Erza kept driving on about. As soon as the pair had stepped inside, their noses were filled with the most beautiful of scents, from fresh coconut, to juicy strawberries. Levy sat up and carefully opened the box, placing their individual cakes onto the plates. Levy had chosen a Victoria Sponge which was topped with orange icing and zesty orange slices. Gajeel on the other hand, had gone for a small slice of chocolate cake, topped with grey icing and silver balls of. She thought that the cakes would not be to his taste, but he told her how it reminded him of iron and she bought it before he could change his mind.

"Thank you for coming today Gajeel" she said whilst handing him his plate, shuffling her body back against the cushions.

"Well who else was gonna carry all those books" he gestured to the kitchen counter that was littered in bags, all full of her new reading material. She gave off a small giggle before delving her fork into the cake, breaking the thing in half. Slowly, she raised the piece to her mouth and instantly fell into flavour heaven. The orange danced on her tongue as she slowly chewed, savouring every bite as she did so. A small moan escaped her mouth as she swallowed the cake, letting the flavour run down her throat. Her body relaxed and moved itself into Gajeel as she watched him eating a small sliver of his own cake, boy did it look good. As he placed his plate on his lap, his arm wrapped itself around her small body, pulling her closer. She pushed her fork into the last of her cake and savoured every last crumb she could, the flavours still working wonders on her taste buds. Once finished, she placed her plate on the table and immediately craved more of that tangy orange taste.

"Ya ate that fast huh" Gajeel said as he broke off another slither of his cake.

"It was really good" she said whilst licking her lips, her hands wiping away and stray crumbs on her cheeks.

"Well mine is pretty good too" he said as he pierced the last part of his own cake with his fork. Before he could place it in his mouth, a small hand grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him sideways. His gaze fell on Levys face, her hazel eyes looking deep into his, a small smile formed on her face before she pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and placed his free hand on her waist, wanting their embrace to be as beautiful as always. After a few seconds of waiting, he opened his eyes to find her mouth over his fork. Her head came up and she looked at him for a while, before falling back onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

"I'm so sorry" she said between fits of laughter.

"Ya gonna pay for that" he said as he grabbed tight onto her waist. She managed to stop giggling enough to open her eyes to Gajeel with a smirk on his face. His fingers danced over her skins at first, treasuring each part of her he touched. Then, he tickled her. Her laugh echoed through the room and only made him go faster, under her arms, her stomach, any place he could find. After a while, Lily had come to investigate the commotion and jumped on Gajeels back, causing him to remove his hands from her body. Levy quickly took her chance and ran upstairs to the bedroom, removing her shirt as she did so. Gajeel quickly followed in her footsteps, leaving his clothing strung around the banister, leaving Lily alone and free to delve inside the cake box, scrounging for crumbs of his own.


	5. Fading

He had already started disappearing, those obnoxious boots he wore becoming nothing more than starlight in the early morning. The sun had only just begun rising, but their days here were ending, they had to go.

"Why.. Why now?" tears slowly streamed down her face, cheeks tinted a soft crimson colour. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she couldn't dare take her eyes off him. Her whole life was being turned upside down and there was nothing she could do. He had been by her side through so much, supported her when times were tough, the only part of her family that stayed when everyone left. And now he had to go.

"We should have never been here, it's our time to back" his thumb slowly wiped away the small tracks of tears from her face, taking in that soft skin i his touch one final time. He watched as the sky behind them began to fill with warm oranges and reds, illuminating her deep blue curls, the colour burned deep into his memory. His fingers craved to reach out and hold them again, to comfort her, let her know it would all be ok. But he couldn't. Heart racing, his stomach burned at the thought of never seeing her warm smile again, never embracing her in his arms again. It killed him, but he had to be strong, not just for himself, but for her. He had always been her shield since he joined the guild, yet her small body had saved him more times that he could remember. That warm touch of her lips, no matter how blacked out he was, remained in his heart, now just a memory.

"But why this moment, stay a little longer" reaching out, small hands grabbed onto fistfuls of material, watching as they started to disappear at her touch. It was all happening too soon, she couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

"Look at me, if I don't leave now, there won't be anything left of me" Glancing down at his slowly fading body, he watched as her hands fell to her sides, those small fists she always liked to hit him with when he teased her pushed deep into her dress. More tears fell over his thumb as they escaped her honey eyes, such a simple, yet beautiful colour. They held so much emotion, and he could see exactly what she was feeling. All that anger at herself, her sadness, her feeling of loneliness, he saw it all. How could he cope without it.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Her cheeks puffed as she spoke, digging her feet into the ground. She had always been persistent, not wanting to be left behind or leave his side, although that part was his fault. Ever since that day, he had watched over her, made every attempt at making up for their first encounter. Even though she had forgiven him, he could never truly forgive himself for that.

"Like hell you are! They need you here, especially Lily, he needs ya to look after him shrimp" He smiled at her outburst, remembering all the people he would be leaving behind. He had always been closest to Levy and Lily, but he was going to miss everyone at the guild, even the ice freak. Many of them had said their goodbyes at the guild, only a few of them coming out to say goodbye. As Levys head fell down, those big, brown eyes out of sight, he looked around at those around him. The Twin Dragons were attempting to stay strong in front of the Saber members, only the fact that they would still have each others company keeping them from breaking down. Wendy stood with Erza and Mest as they cradled in her within their arms, noting the usually stubborn Carla attempting to hide her tears. Natsu stood tall, still trying to fight with Gray, even at a time like this. Lucy watched on from beside the gate, tears streaming down her face as she watched on.

"I know" a small voice spoke below him, bringing his attention back to her. "But I need you, we all need you." her head rose back up, those once brown eyes were now tinted red from all her crying, the tears still escaping them. His hand had never left her face, enjoying every last second of her touch, that warmness she harboured making this so much harder.

"You were fine before ya even knew me, besides, ya still got Lily and everyone, you'll forget me in no time" he swallowed his words, taking in just exactly what he said. She could never forget him. He could never forget her. That smile was etched into his memory for life, it was the one thing that kept him fighting all this time.

"Don't be stupid! I could never forget you" her fist softly punched into his arm, a small smile forming on her face, making his stomach twist and knot at it's warmth and beauty. God he was going to miss her.

"Gajeel!" a voice called for him from far away, it was time.

"Well, guess this is goodbye" His thumb stroked her soft cheek one last time before falling back by his side, not daring to lengthen their goodbye, knowing it would only be harder to let go if he held her.

"Wait!" her hand grabbed onto his arm as he turned to leave, stopping him in his stride. "I.. I.." The words formed in her mind, but she choked on them every time she tried to speak them. He needed to know how she felt now or he would never know, but she just couldn't do it.

"I know." His head turned back towards her, watching as she quietly cursed herself. Upon hearing his words, her grip on his loosened, leaving him free to leave. Watching him walk away, the words finally escaped her mouth, yet he was already too far away to hear them. The sun slowly rising into view, the stars of the night began to fade from view, their bright light fading away into the sky. She watched as the five slayers approached the gate, parts of their bodies floating away into the sky as the began to step inside. Before they disappeared from her view, tears rolled down her face like a river, the drops crashing down onto the ground below, scattering and breaking. Her head fell to the floor, not wanting to see him disappear, knowing it would be the last time she would ever see him again.

He turned back to see her staring at the floor, hands on her face as her contained emotions finally came out, her silent cries audible to him and the other slayers. Walking through the gate, he watched as her body faded from his view, that sea blue hair losing it's colour. Drawing breath, he slowly turned back to his fate, the new world ahead of him, his lips only parting for a few seconds.

I love you too


	6. A Dance With Danger

**A quick one shot inspired by a dream I had, hope you enjoy it!**

"You know what you're doing right?"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

"Then don't mess it up"

Exiting the van, she watched it speed away around a corner and blend into the darkness of the night. Clutching onto her purse, she lifted the bottom of her dress as she walked, advancing further towards the destination. Standing outside the glass door, her eyes peered inside the venue, watching the crowds of people mingle on the dancefloor. Somewhere between the suits and ties, lied her target. Known to be quite the troublemaker, her boss had finally had enough and demanded for his capture. She knew little about his appearance, only noting his tall stature and long, raven coloured hair. Delving into her purse and retrieving the small mask, she pulled the cord over her azure locks and slipped it onto her face. Spotting a faint reflection within the glass, she smiled at her appearance, pleased that her mask blended well with the apricot coloured dress that clung to her curves. Although it was nothing like her usual attire, she couldn't help but smile at the way it flowed over her body, ending just before the matching black heels she wore.

Making her way inside the venue, the sweet fragrance of perfume filled the air, everything from the sweetest of berries to the most flavoursome fruits. Slow music filled the air as gentlemen embraced the bodies of their partners, leading them delicately across the dancefloor in time with the music. Surveying the crowd, she attempted to catch a glimpse of her target, yet she knew it would be a hard task considering all the guests wore masks of some sort. The bright chandelier above illuminated the room, shining down on the several men gathered by the tables, drinks in hands as they watched the couples dance. Unfortunately for her, the fact they were all sat down made it hard to predict their height, leaving her only with the description of his hair, one that didn't seem to fit any of the guests in front of her. Moving to a quieter area of the room, she retrieved a small device from her purse, slotting it over her ear and covering it with a loose piece of hair.

"Did you find him yet?" a monotone voice spoke from inside her ear.

"No sign, but you have the camera ready right?"

"Yes, just make sure the mask camera captures his face and we can track it for you" The other end fell silent, leaving her to quickly put the earpiece back into her back before she attempted to move back into the crowd.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone" a deep voice called out from behind her, a soft touch placing itself on her shoulder. Slowly turning, she was met with the sight of a tall male, adorned in all black, his white mask contrasting yet somehow completing his attire. A small smirk escaped his lips as his crimson eyes pierced her heart.

"I'm.. I'm just looking for the bathrooms" her gaze fell to the floor as her grip on the purse tightened, his tall height clearly intimidating her.

"Well if you dance with me, I'll show you where they are after" His fingers swept under her chin, raising it towards his eyes. His thumb softly brushed over her cheek as he stared into her honey brown eyes, licking his lips at what little of her face he could see.

"Fine" she shook her head from his grasp, letting her hands catch his falling arm and dragging it over to the dance floor. Although she didn't really want to dance with him, she knew the dancefloor would be the perfect place to scout out any suspicious characters. As a new song began to play, her arms rested atop his, with his hands gently holding onto her waist. Slowly, they swayed in time with the slow beat, neither really attempting anything too complicated. She eyed the room as he gracefully span her under his arm, seeing many tall men, yet with her small stature, they were all a lot taller than her. Continuing to circle the floor, his grip around her body began to tighten, pulling her more into his body. Her arms slowly wrapped around the back of his neck, noting a strange fabric type feeling that didn't appear to be attached to his suit. Eventually, as the song neared its finish, his hand carefully cradled the back of her head whilst his other free hand rode up her back toward her face. Cupping her chin within his hand, he raised her head once again in order to meet her eyes, yet this time, he moved closer than before. His soft lips merged with hers, pressing them together as the music continued to play. She tried to fight back, yet her body caved in, her lips pushing back against his in a bid to gain control. When his lips briefly parted, she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the inside of his mouth, taking in the sweet taste of metal and alcohol. As the song ended, their lips parted, giving the pair the chance to catch a well needed breath. Staring at his crimson gaze, she smiled his way.

"Didn't think I was your type"

"The mask hides your face, who knows if you're my type" his thumb wiped his lips, removing his grasp in her hair and moving down to her hand. "Come with me" he quickly dragged her out of the growing crowd of the dance floor and into an dimly lit area. Her back against the wall, he slowly closed in on her, trapping her in place. His hand moved out towards her body, causing Levy to close her eyes in fear. She waited for his touch on her body, but it never came

"Bathrooms are over there" fluttering her eyes open, she found his finger extended towards the end of the hallway.

"Oh thanks..um"

"Gajeel" his deep voice spoke as his hand raised to his face, removing the white mask from his face, releasing his long, black hair from the confines of its hair tie. Noting the piercing covering his face, she suddenly connected the dots. The hair, the height, it couldn't be. Rushing towards the bathrooms, she checked all the stalls before quickly rummaging through her purse for the ear piece.

"Did you get that!?" she spoke into the device.

"We're registering the face now, give us a few seconds" as the voice spoke, Levy found herself staring into the mirror situated on the wall, staring at her plump lips as her finger gently pushed against them. Had she just kissed a criminal?

"What'd you get?"

"It's him." upon hearing the news, she shoved the piece back into her purse before hurriedly exiting the bathroom, glancing around for any sign of him. As the crowd parted, she caught a glimpse of his hair flowing in the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" she called out after him, rushing through several couples in an attempt to catch up with him. Finally making it to the front door, she watched as a car sped off into the night time, possibly never to be seen again.

"Levy? Levy!? Did you get him?" a quiet voice called out from her bag, but her attention was focused on something else. Her hand reached towards the floor, retrieving a small piece of paper left by her feet.

Maybe next time fairy - Black Steel.


	7. Stolen

"Is this really worth my time?" He spoke into the phone, wondering why on Earth he had been sent on this job.

"What's this? You're complaining about the job? Well that's a first" the voice on the other end of the line spoke back, their sarcastic tone pissing Gajeel off.

"Fuck you." He bit back, hating the way his boss spoke to him. "I just don't see why you sent me to kill some escaped prisoner, a female one no less" he groaned at the thought of some tall, big boobed woman who had stolen some high priced jewelry and been stupid enough to have been caught.

"Just get the job done, you're getting paid for this remember" The voice on the other end cut off, leaving Gajeel alone to speculate about his target. All he knew was that she would still be in a bright orange jumpsuit and was last seen heading his way. Shoving the phone deep into his pocket, he picked up his briefcase and entered the building, ascending the several flights of stairs before reaching the roof. Once there, he scoped out the area before placing his briefcase down on the roof and opening it. Inside, was different parts to his favourite weapon, a silenced sniper rifle dubbed "Black Steel" after the black paint covering its exterior. Quickly assembling the weapon, he scanned the street for any sign of her, but road still seemed quiet, the area being empty of life considering it was just past midnight. Why, of all times of the day, did this damn woman have to break out at night before he fell asleep.

Lamps dotted across the walkways aided his view, illuminating the only two shops on the road: One a bookstore and the other, a jewelers. Setting up with a view of the jewelers, he got down onto his hands and knees before moving to his stomach, pushing his scope just over the cusp of the edge, giving him a view of the darkened store.

Time slowly passed by, yet the store, along with the street, remained uninhabited. His eye fell from the scope as he delved into his pocket to retrieve his phone, hoping for some sort of update or a message to go home. But he was only met with a black screen, no news or message to call him off the job. Shoving the device back into his pocket and cursing his boss's name, his eyes peered over the edge of the roof, staring down at the deserted street, at least he thought it was. A splash of orange appeared in the corner of his eyes, rushing through the empty streets down into an alleyway located next to the jewelers. Quickly readjusting himself back to his scope, he waited in anticipation, hoping for that bright orange colour to return to his view. Glancing back at the shop, he eyed up all the precious trinkets on show, from the glimmering tiaras at the back, to the delicate jewels trapped inside pendants. Suddenly, a light appeared in the corner of his scope, but it didn't come from within the jewelers, but surprisingly, it was coming from within the bookshop.

Between the rows of old paper, small specs of sea blue darted into his view, before quickly disappearing back behind the shelves. He was surprised to see such a daring colour on an inmate, yes more surprised that she was inside of the bookstore, when right next door was a thief's haven of items. He observed her quick movements between the shelves as they depleted in supply, the books being shoved into a bag wrapped around body. Why on Earth would a thief break out to steal books?

Lining up his scope, he noted her movements towards the front of the store and into the light, showing off her small yet womanly figure. Stopping just before the door, he lined up his shot and gently placed his finger onto the trigger in preparation to take her out. But then she turned around, giving him a full view of her face. She was no criminal. She was an angel. His crimson red eyes were met with a head full of luscious blue curls, held back by a small orange headband that complimented her jumpsuit. Her lips pouted his way as crimson eyes met his, she had spotted him. Releasing his finger from the trigger, he let the scope fall over her body, taking in her curves that seemed to be in all the right places. Removing his hand from the weapon, he quickly fished out his phone from his pocket, struggling to dial the number due to the shakiness of his fingers.

"What is is Redfox, did you do it?" the voice on the other end questioned as they picked up.

"This prisoner, what did she do exactly?"

"Stole some books or something then broke out, why?"

"Because they just stole something else" looking back through the scope, he noticed the light had disappeared from within the shop, along with the prisoner in question. Gone were the hips he craved to touch, gone were those soft, plump lips he wanted to kiss, gone were those honey brown eyes that stared deep into his soul.

"Stole what? Redfox.. Can you hear me?" The voice kept calling out on the other end, but he was focused on finding her, not just because he had never lost a target before, but he needed to see her one more time.

"Answer me Redfox, what did she steal?"

"My heart."


	8. The Ride

"Just a little longer? Please" Honey brown puppy eyes dug into his heart as he attempted to stay strong. The day had passed by quickly, with the sun already to beginning to set behind the pair. Although he had certainly enjoyed himself, a fact he wouldn't openly admit, he was ready to head back to his home and rest. But those eyes, he always found it so hard to say no when she looked at him like that. No matter the time of day, her eyes always held the stars within them, illuminating his heart and leaving him willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Well.. I guess just a lit-" he was abruptly cut off by the loud sound of her squealing in what appeared to be happiness, wrapping her arms around his body as she continually thanked him. Releasing her grip from his waist and latching onto his arm, she insisted on pulling him through all of the wondrous stands of the fair just one more time. Magnolia had always been a lively place, with parades and events happening nearly all the time, bringing with them visitors from all around Fiore and business for the guild. In the past, he had refused to take part or even go to such events, thinking of the whole thing as just a way to scam jewel out of people. But now he was in Fairy Tail. The bright lights illuminating the stalls was a welcome break from the life risking fights he was used to being a part of on a weekly basis. Strolling around the city made him realise how big the place really was, and how small he was in comparison. Even smaller than him though, was the bundle of smiles currently occupying his time. They had spent the whole day stopping and staring at all the merchandise the tradesmen had to offer, spotting everything from magic books to new lacrima technology. After being persuaded to come by the bookworm, he first thought that she had only brought him along as a bag carrier, seeing as the bags full of books she had purchased would probably be way too heavy for her to handle alone. But they way she smiled at him, my god that smile, it was brighter than any of the lights dotting the street. No matter her reason for dragging him along, he was having fun.

"Come on Gajeel!" she turned back to meet his gaze, that soft smile still on her face as she urged him to continue onward with her, failing to realise he had been stood motionless for quite sometime. He watched as she danced from stall to stall, making different happy sounds every time she saw something new. As the sun faded and the sky began to fill with little dots of light, the pair made their way to the end of the stalls, Gajeel now carrying even more bags full of items. At the end of the street, stood a giant wheel, something he had never seen the likes of before. Rainbow coloured lights lit up the wheel, each of the separate seats filled with a different set of people and colour of light.

"Gajeel! Let's go on the wheel! Pleaseeeee?" she twirled around to look at him, those big puppy eyes on show again.

"What even is it?" he stared up at the giant circle, attempting to guess it's purpose or even why she was fascinated with it.

"You sit on it silly" she giggled at his confusion before tugging down on the sleeve of his jacket, beckoning for him to follow in her lead.

"Seems stupid" He groaned back at her, slowly following in her footsteps, the weight of all those books finally starting to get to him.

"You've never even been on one have you?"

"Don't need to go on it to know sitting up in the sky ain't that fun." he continued to complain as they approached the line for it, subconsciously standing beside her in the queue.

"How about this, after we go on this, we can go home ok?" she smiled his way, making him realise that her promise was real.

"Fine. But it'll still be stupid" Shuffling forwards as the line continued onward, he sighed as he turned his attention to the small time lacrima on his wrist. It was already late but at least he could go home soon.

"Not afraid of heights are you?" Her smile cocked into a smile, arms folded across her chest as she questioned him.

"Now that wouldn't be very practical, especially with seeing how tall I am compared to you" he smirked back her way in response, a few giggles escaping his lips as she puffed her cheeks back at him. The line continued to move forwards until they were finally at the front.

"Levy, can I ask you a question?" watching as a group of people exited their seats, he tentatively as they moved through the barrier at the front of the line.

"Hmm?" she silently hummed back as she maneuvered herself into her seat on the wheel.

"Why did you ask me to come with you today? I mean you coulda come with anyone from the guild, but you're here with me" taking his own, seat he bit the bottom of his lip as he cursed himself for being so curious, hating how upfront he had been.

"Well" raising a finger to her lips, she silently thought to herself before replying "because I thought it would be fun to bring you, seeing as you've not really been to anything like this before. I remember that you watched the Fantasia parade from the sidelines and I wanted to include you this time" a soft smile formed on her face as she pulled the barrier over their bodies, signalling the worker that they were ready. "Plus, we both needed a bit of a fun break after everything we've been through recently." Despite the cold air flowing over his body, her smile made him feel so warm inside. The wheel slowly cranked into motion, the chair rocking back and forth slightly as it began ascending into the air.

"I think.." he stared into those big, brown eyes as he spoke, watching as she gave him all her attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna be sick"


	9. A Family Christmas

"Come on Gajeel, it's starting" her voice called from the living room, beckoning his presence by her side. Snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets, she nestled deep into the couch, her hand gently stroking the sleeping felin bundled up in her lap. Her soft lips parted as she smiled at the small sound of his pur, clearly as happy as she was. The fire blazed on in the corner, it's amber flames jumping from log to log, bringing light to the darkened corner of the room. A small lamp across the room emitted a dim light, giving life to the hidden patterns of the wallpaper, flowers delicately decorating the pale sky blue colour they sat upon. The bare room would soon be filled with bright lights that illuminated every colour under the sun, accompanied by precious trinket and ornaments strung around the room.

He socks slipped across the smooth tiling of the floor as he moved, each step gliding him from one end of the room to the other. Placing away cleaned cutlery and glasses, his gaze fixated over the cleaned pots and pans, slowly licking his lips as he eyed up the metal cooking utensils. His palm met the side of his face in an attempt to clear the thought from his mind, he was already buying gifts, he didn't need to buy more pans on top of that. He listened carefully to the faint sound of music escaping the living room, moving around the house like a symphony.

Letting the sound be his guide, he quietly moved about the darkened hallway, moving ever closer to its source. Slowly, he carefully pushed open the door, leaning his head in through the small crack. his crimson eyes inspecting the room. No signs of life seemed to appear as he slowly pushed open the door, cursing the way it creaked ever so slightly upon opening. Moving into the room, he noticed the small lacrama floating in front of the couch, pictures flickering on the screen as the music continued to play. He watched as figures danced to the music, swaying this way and that, turning so gracefully with their partners. His arms folded across the top of the resting place, propping up his sculpted jaw with assistance from the palm of his hand. Snow began to fall as he continued to rest, his crimson eyes so focused on the images, in awe of their swift yet soft movements, he could never be that graceful. Eventually, the music slowed to a stop as the video ended, plunging the front of the room into darkness.

His tired eyes blinked shut, rubbing his eyelids as a yawn escaped his lips. A small sound started to come from beneath him, the soft sound of breath filling his ears. Looking down, he found a bed of blue hair tucked up in a slew of blankets and pillows. Small breaths escaped her lips as her chest raised and lowered, moving the small feline up and down from his position atop her stomach. His small purr merged with her sounds as Gajeel moved his fingers across Lily's fur, exceed or not, he behaved like any normal cat. Small fingers bawled into her fists as she moved in her rest, sleepy eyes blinking open, adjusting to the lack of light in the room. Honey brown eyes fell over the man she loved, watching as he smiled down at her with those beads of scarlet red. Whilst others saw them as anger and hatred, for her, they showed passion and love, a side she was glad only she got the privilege of seeing. Moving from under the blankets in an attempt to get up, his hand slowly placed itself on hers as he moved around the couch to the front. Carefully lifting up the covers as so not to wake a certain cat, he crawled inside the blankets beside Levy, his hand resting atop her body as she snuggled into his body. She was warm.

"I missed my show" she quietly whispered

"We can watch it another time, it ain't Christmas yet" His fingers intertwined with hers as he watched her smile slowly sink.

"But I wanted us to watch it together, to be happy and warm together"

"Well what are we doing right now shrimp?"

"But I mea-"

"Shhh, this is the happiest place in the world because of you, now let's get some rest ok?" his thumb stroked the back of her hand, her soft skin warm to the touch. Her head nodded in compliance as her eyes fluttered shut along with his. As the fire slowly flickered and faded, the room became darker and quieter, only the sound of their breathing left to be heard.


	10. Sprayed

Winter walks were meant to be romantic, not scary. The darkness of the street were only illuminated by the barely visible stars of the nights, fading in and out of view from behind deep grey clouds. She had signed up for a few late shifts the past few weeks in order to obtain more money, but surely no amount of money could stop the fear she felt in that moment. At times like this, she wished that she owned some sort of vehicle, she'd even happily ride a child's bicycle home, even though with her short stature, a child's size would fit her well. The past few months had been spent working hard in the office, attempting to save every single scrap of money she made to save for a car of her own. Unfortunately, with the recent storms and holidays, most of her hard earned cash had disappeared from her account. Cold rushes of air flying over her body sent her feet into motion after she had stopped to stare up at the night sky. No matter how scary it seemed, there was no doubt it was still pretty.

Turning a corner, she noted the emptiness of the long alleyway, with only the faint sound of her footsteps being heard. Quickening her pace, the shadows around her started to become twisted within her mind, becoming larger and scarier with each passing second. Despite being an adult, darker memories from her past made her body shrink in her shoes, letting her imagination take over as the shadows loomed over her. Spotting a faint light in front of her, she instantly started heading in its direction, not daring to look back behind her. The more she ran, the more the light seemed to move just out of her reach, her fingers just too short to reach safety. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, the light started to grow, lighting up her surroundings and dispelling her worries. Too focus on praising the Gods above for her saving light, she failed to notice the tall figure in front of her, causing her to fall right into it. The light seemed to fade as her eyes fluttered shut, not daring to look upon the beast that she had the bad fortune of falling onto.

"Ugh, what the hell?" A deep voice spoke before her, it was human, or could at least speak English. Slowly opening her eyes, she noted two crimson orbs staring back at her, hidden deep within the darkness of his hoodie. Small rays of light began to shine onto his face as he moved to sit up, revealing a dark, tanned face, covered in what appeared to be several piercings. Moving to get back up onto her own two feet, she reached out her hand as a way of assisting him.

"I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" grabbing softly onto his hand, she was surprised to find his fingers wrap completely around her small hand. Attempting to help him up from the ground, she pulled hard as he began to move, barely able to keep herself upright as he pulled back on her grip. Finally back on his feet, he released her fingers from the confines of his hand before beginning to wipe down his body from dirt. Watching on, she noticed the bulges that ran throughout the sleeves of his hoodie, becoming tight around his skin in just the right places. Moving her attention towards the floor, she noted a small rucksack barely visible in the shadows, leaned up against the wall and accompanied by several cans.

"Thirsty?" She watched the emotions on his face turn from pain to confusion as he blankly stared her way.

"'cuse me?" his monotone voice replied as he followed her gaze fall to the floor towards the shadows. "Oh, those, well... Uh" His right hand reached up and pulled down the hood covering to reveal a mane of raven black hair that escaped the hood in several directions. As his hand rubbed the back of his neck between a string of urms and ums, her eyes darted around the alleyway for clues, finally focusing on the brick wall beside them. On it, was a gigantic, silver body of paint, with the tall shadow of the male making parts of it indistinguishable.

"Graffiti" She looked back at him to find him still rubbing the back of his neck, unable to find any words. "You know that's illegal right?" her hands folded across her chest as she stared deep into his eyes, silently judging his actions, along with a few other things.

"Rules are made to be broken pipsqueak" he smirked back her way as he began eyeing up his bag. "Besides, pretty sure it's illegal to be out this late at your age kid" he let out a strange sounding laugh at his remark.

"I'm 20 years old I'll have you know! And at least I haven't just painted a blob on the wall"

"Yeah well" his eyes darted back and forth between his bag and her, silently figuring out his escape. She watched on as he fumbled to find an excuse for his actions, noting the twitching of his fingers by his sides. Suddenly, he lunged forward toward the wall to grab the bag containing the cans, but it was gone. Looking up from the floor, he looked on as she held the straps of the rucksack just out of his reach

"Trying to run off?" Delving inside of the bag, she pulled out one of the canisters and inspected it in the light, noting the words "Fairy Tail Company" written in black across the label.

"Gimme the bag back" he spoke sharply as he rose back onto his feet

"Answer my question first" hiding the bag behind her back with one hand, she juggled the can up and down in her other hand.

"If ya wanna know why I did it, it's becau-"

"What on Earth is is meant to be?" looking over towards the wall, she failed to notice the bewildered look the man was currently sporting on his face.

"Wh..What?" managing to push out the word, he moved by her side and joined her in looking at the wall

"What were you making, a blob?" she laughed at her joke as she playfully punched him in the side, her fist being met with a hard body hidden under a layer of fabric

"It's meant to be a dragon, I call it Metalicana"

"It just looks like a silver mess, no offence"

"That's because it isn't finished, and won't be now, seeing as ya gonna call the cops on my ass" Looking up at his unfinished work, he let out a small sigh, his breath escaping into the cold winters air. After a few seconds of silence, he felt a hard object being thrust into his body, sharp corners digging into sides. Looking down, he watched a smirk fall on the small woman's face as she held his bag in her hands.

"Then finish it" Looking his way, she watched as his eyes slightly lit up at her words, his lips parting as he smiled, showing off his sharp canines. Grabbing the bag from her hands, he placed it back down on the floor and pulled out a few more cans from inside. Standing back, she watched as he continued to cover the dark wall with flashes of silver, grey and black, talking through each line and curve he painted. After a while, the blob as she had once called it, had began transforming into magnificent beast, wings spread and talons on show.

"Like it so far shorty?" he turned back her way to find her sat cross legged on the floor, pulling her coat down below her as so not to get cold.

"It's nice, I can really see the dragon now" she chimed back his way, examining all the detail drawn over it's body.

"Gihi, wanna give it a try? shorty?" reaching back down towards the bag, he pulled out another can and held it out her way. Looking at the can sheepishly for a few seconds, she eventually ascended from the floor and took the can from his hand, walking over to his side as he directed her movement.

"Levy"

"Huh?"

"My names Levy"

"Gajeel" An hour flew by before they knew it, the conversation being filled with everything from different ways to spray, to their personal lives. Finally, they stood back from the wall in an attempt to look over their masterpiece. Unfortunately, the nights stars had disappeared behind the clouds, leaving only the dim light of the alleyway illuminating half of their work.

"We need more light" he moaned as he cursed the darkened sky in his mind.

"How about our phones?" she spoke up before beginning to rummage around in her bag for the device.

"I don't think we need them" he replied quietly as his attention fell behind her. Turning to see what he was talking about, she was met with a pair of figures walking towards her, their bodies illuminate by flashing blue and red lights.

 _Crap._


End file.
